Sith Happens
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Featuring the newest shipping; Stevin. Kevin returns after five years away to find Stan's always been thinking of him and the two share bedroom quirks despite workaholic Kevin's lack of experience. Rated M for future smut, language and graphic nature. This fic will include Star Wars references and puns.
1. Chapter 1

Stans POV –

I'd never uttered a single word to him yet he was all I focused on. When I ate, slept, watched TV, tried to do homework and in the shower; oh fuck how I thought of him in the shower. I guess you could say anything and everything I endeavoured to do, my mind was plagued. The question was why? Why was I so smitten by a guy I'd never spoken too? I didn't know much about him. Was it all to do with appearance? No, it couldn't be. I wasn't that shallow, I'd secretly been involved with many guys who weren't any sort of handsome. Looks didn't concern me in the least. There had to be something more….. a vibe perhaps. Did I sense something amazing in the boy who penetrated my every thought? Could I tell by simply looking at him, silently admiring him from afar, that we were fuelled with passion of the same quirks I indulged in? It couldn't be, it just fucking couldn't be. If I found out he was a pervert, I swear to the heavens and the deepest darkest pits of hell I'd show him a great time. I'd fuck him so hard; he'd lose all feelings from his ass down.

"Now class….. I want you to break up into groups of two for this next assignment." Mr Simmons instructed.

My eyes flurried around the room. Kyle and Kenny immediately teams up, fucking assholes. Since the first year of secondary school those two had been a little too close if you catch my drift. I turned to Cartman, my old frenemy but that assholes had become a ladies man after losing his baby fat. I searched around scared, concerned in desperate need of a partner. I took a step forward running into my crush, or bodies smashing together as neither of us budged. He smiled widely staring at me. Oh, fuck my ass with a spiked dildo.

Kevins POV –

I watched from across the room as the boy I'd known from elementary school scurried about nervously looking for a partner. I couldn't help but snigger to myself as I watched the train wreck which was Stan Marsh fret. He was uber cute when he lost his cool; he'd always had that issue. I stood up and strolled across the lab, finally deciding to put him out of his misery when he rapidly turned and slammed into me. No one was moved, equally strong; I'd say so, although Stan was better built than me. I guess that's what you get when you finish elementary school and your parents ship you to China for five years to draw manga and design comics.

I'd only recently returned to South Park. Still normal old Kevin Stoley, yet it seemed out of sight; out of mind. Not many people remembered me and to be honest, I didn't really remember many of them. Although Stan had always intrigued me while we were growing up. He was wise, stubborn and good looking. I couldn't help but imagine how he'd be in bed; would he be controlling, gentle…. A crier, doubtful. I floated back to reality as I gazed into Stans azure gaze

"Hey, do you have a partner?" I questioned. Stan folded his arms and shook his head.

"No but I'm a solitary creature, I prefer to work alone." Stan grumbled. I laughed.

"All those years observing you in elementary school Stan and now you want to claim to be a lone wolf….. as I recall you were never far from Kenny, Kyle and Eric. So don't bullshit me, I see everything." I explained. Stan nodded.

"Fine…" He snapped walking back to his desk slumping down on the seat.

I took the seat next to Stan and we listening attentively as Mr Simmons explained the assignment. My mind slowly beginning to slip from the task at hand as I projected my attention toward what Stan was doing.

Oh fuck….. our knees touched under the desk.

His deodorant is subtle and musky, it really suits him.

He just licked his lips, he wants you.

The bell sounded snapping me from my trance. I looked to Stan and sheepishly grinned, hoping my cheeks weren't flushed due to my perverted imaginings. I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll pop over to your place later this afternoon so we can trade notes and set out a plan of action." I announced standing up from my seat. Stan blushed and smirked.

"That sounds like a great idea…. Do you need my phone number or address?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Depends, are you still in the same house you were when we were kids?" I inquired.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." He replied.

I grinned so widely, I thought my cheeks had split. "Well, in that case I know where you are and when I get time I'll come around."

"What do you mean when you get time?" Stan questioned. I waved my hands in front of me as if to signal things were difficult to explain.

"I kind of have a video chat this afternoon; I can't make a deadline for the next issue, so I'm requesting a brief extension." I informed him; Stan cocked his head toward me. He had no clue what I was saying.

"I've been in China for five years working on a Star Wars inspired Hentai piece, its hit pretty big and in high demand. I write and draw for it and they're expecting a new issue by Monday morning, yet with school and living back with mom and dad, I've got too much on my plate right now to finalise, scan it all into my laptop and e-mail it back to them. So you know work, gotta beg and plead for extra hours. It's shit, but it's my passion." I stated. Stan nodded.

"Um… alright then. You haven't been here for five years?" He asked.

My face scrunched up and my eyes darted from side to side. "Yeah…. No one noticed I left and they never noticed me return, yeti don't mind dwelling in the shadows or peer life. Friends never interested me and I get more shit done if left alone."

Stan laughed.

"Fair enough Kevin, I'll see you later. I got to go home and baby sit my nephew." Stan announced before running out. I nodded as I also exited the classroom although lacking the gusto and speed Stan had, undoubtedly concerned his bitch of a sister I'd heard so much about as a child would beat his ass.

I made it home and grabbed something to eat. I sat in front of my computer and skyped my boss in China who although not quite as understanding as I'd hoped, allowed me a two day extension.

The time seemed to soar; I glanced toward my watch and groaned. It was almost seven at night, the sun had fallen into its lazy slumber and I still had to visit Stan.

I walked briskly through the warm Spring night. The smell of blossoming flowers and fresh cut grass radiating through the air. I took it all in, enjoying being back in the town I'd called home throughout my childhood.

I came to Stans house and glanced up through the ajar window, Stan was standing before it. I smiled as I gawked. Stan was seductively dancing; hips writhing, his arms gracefully keeping in time with the beat of his song. Damn, he sparked a passion within me. I stood silent, hoping to drown out the noise of my surrounds so I could hear what Stan was singing. The noise from the street died down and I could make out his words.

"Oh Kevin, you're so fine. You're so fine, please suck my cock. Hey Kevin."

I pursed my lips listening to the remained of his vulgar lyrics regard his cock, my ass, semen and a duck from Starks Pond. Stan was definitely imaginative, perhaps I did have a use for all those items he named in his song, all except for the duck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kevin's POV –**

* * *

I approached Stan who was sitting a an isolated desk, away from other students in the Science lab. There was no doubt whatsoever, he'd been waiting on me; his study buddy.

I walked in front of the desk and placed my balled up fists on the table before the smirking noirette.

"Good morning Kevin." Stan greeted causing me to chuckle.

"What?!" Stan asked, not playing dumb but really in wonderment as to what he'd done to make me laugh?

I laughed again playing on his paranoia, removing my fists from in front of him I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kevin… are you sure that's how you're addressing me today?" I quizzed. Stan cocked his head as I shook mine and grinned.

"Oh Kevin you're so fine, you're so fine….. etcetera. Then if memory serves me right you went on to sing a line that went.

_You're my slut so suck me dry,_

_When you leave I wanna cry._

_Dick and balls shoved in yo mouth.  
_

_I swear they're sweet like apple pie._" I sung out, adding the fairy like hops and dance moves I'd watched Stan throw in while ad libbing the lyrics to a classic song last night.

Stan sat open mouthed in utter disbelief.

"You weren't meant to witness any of that." He finally explained. I slumped in the seat next to my lab partner.

"Let's just get through class, then we'll talk." I stated as the teacher entered and demanded our full and undivided attention.

Stans POV –

Kevin had seen my whole song and dance about the crush I had on him last night. Now I realize I probably shouldn't have been singing about him, making up explicitly vulgar subject matter regarding him when bored. But he was the only thought that seemed to fill the void inside my head. I had to release some of the pressure building up within or I knew I'd explode with it all in the most inappropriate way imaginable.

The class went on, and on, and fucking on. Uneventfully as Mr Simmons droned on about shit no one gave a fuck about as well as the shit we didn't need to know. I mean fucking seriously, who in their life would need to know bullshit about space, time molecules or whatever the fuck her just mentioned. Nerds, I suppose. But I was fortunately not a fucking Melvin nerd and had more on my mind than science. I needed to talk to Kevin and find out the usual spiel.

_I'm not gay…._

_I'm flattered but honey, I got a boyfriend who treats me right now…._

_And my all-time favourite usually said when the other party brandishes a bottle of holy water and a sign of the cross._

_Stay the fuck away from me faggot and if you come near me, I'll break every bone in you ass bandit body. Got that?._

It had been almost an hour of Mr Simmons talking about crap. If he ever said anything worth noting, I just knew I'd die from shock.

Kevin shot me a cheeky smirk which I'd definitely noticed. Fuck, he was cute, and not just any cute. The type of cute where he looks as he could pass for normal but behind closed doors I knew Kevin was the type of lover who could lay in your arms all night as you sucked each others cocks dry.

Kevin quickly glanced away back toward the teacher who I couldn't believe was still yapping.

I noticed Kevin shoot my another devilish grin. I smiled back softly trying not to let Mr Simmons know we were communicating. Then I felt it, Kevins hand on my thigh. I swallowed hard and jumped out of my seat at the revelation.

"Mr Marsh, since you want to interrupt my class can you answer the question at hand?" Simmons ordered. I glanced to Kevin, who shrugged as he began to sketch a cock on his notebook.

"The answer is seven, sir." I answered.

Simmons glared at me, eyes blazing with pure contempt for my existence.

"Lucky guess Marsh…. Take your seat." Simmons ushered as he sat back atop his desk, cross legged.

I fell back into my seat, to feel Kevins hand return to my thigh immediately.

I looked toward Kevin who was still staring forward toward the teacher and board notes. I cleared my throat softly hoping to grab his attention, to no avail. Kevin just kept doodling in his notebook, staring forward with his hand on my thigh.

After a prolonged period where I couldn't focus I felt Kevin move his hand, up a little higher and unzip my jeans. I stared downward as his hand slipped inside my pants and he began softly stroking my engorged member. I sighed loudly, getting a dirty look from Simmons. I placed my hand up and cleared my throat once more, hoping Simmons would drop it, assuming my noise was caused by a tickle in my throat.

Kevins strokes became his entire grasp wrapped around my dick, pulling it softly. I clutched at the table and whimpered like a cheap whore as I began losing myself to the delight of Kevins hand inside my pants.

Simmons pushed his glasses to the tip of his nose, staring over the frames toward me.

"Ok Marsh, it seems you want to disrespect my class for the second time today…. Please divulge what is so important you're wimpering and making a spectacal for the class." He interrogated.

I let out a louder moan once Simmons finally shut up. Kevin hadn't missed a beat during that speech and I felt I was close to exploding in his hand.

Kevins free hand shot into the air as Simmons stared me down. The crochety old teachers glance turned to Kevin. Kevin smirked.

"Sir, it's not Stans fault…." He stated. The teacher eyed him confused.

"What are you taking about Mr Stoley?" Simmons quizzed. Kevin looked to me, at this point my eyes were rolled back in my head and I was groaning and moaning up a storm.

"I mean, he's acting odd cuz I'm jacking him off under the desk….Sir."Kevin announced.

With one loud whorish moan, I came in Kevins hand. He quickly plucked it from my pants as my upper body toppled forward and my face landed against the desk, a big cheesy smirk spread across my expression.

Simmons came over yo see my flaccid dick hanging from my jeans under the table. He snatched at Kevins hands and his face screwed up into a glare of disgust. Whispers from the other pupils sounded around us as I swear I heard Simmons blood boil within him.

"Stoley, Marsh….. to the principals office."


	3. Chapter 3

Stans POV –

I sat in the corridor outside the Principals office directly across from Kevin. I refused to glance in his direction. My mind was in the gutter where he was concerned, although I couldn't believe what he'd just done to me in the middle of class; I had to admit I fucking loved every second of the bittersweet violation. Kevin was wicked, dangerous and oh so naughty. I lusted for more of him; I needed to fulfil all the lewd scenarios playing inside my demented little mind.

I clenched my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip as I imagined the soft yet skilled hands of the dark haired minx plaguing my thoughts. His firm grip around my organ, the way his digits traced gently over every inch of my sex. By this point I knew I was blushing, but fuck it, we'd already come this far why not enjoy it?

At first I'd thought I'd had a crush on Kevin but the more I found out about him the more intrigued I was becoming. Perhaps, I'd finally found a challenge. Not just another notch in my belt, but an equal lover.

Hell, I was no stranger to romps. Being quarterback of the football team since fourth grade had guaranteed me cock and pussy from anyone I pleased, but until now they'd merely been sexual playthings; just a new wet, warm hole to sheath my dick as I attempted to find something more, something meaningful. A partner who could excite me, charge my senses and turn me on with the utter of a word, even if said word wasn't of explicit nature. Could Kevin be what I've been looking for all along? Not just another conquest, but instead the person I could see myself content with? Only time could tell.

My blue gaze turned upward from behind my red features as I finally decided to look toward Kevin, who was no longer opposite me. I gazed around the corridor in disbelief. He'd just been there not three minutes ago.

Looking down at the clock on my cell phone I realized I'd been off with the pixies for almost ten minutes. I rolled my eyes, frustrated with myself for losing track of time.

I cradled the phone atop my lap as I sat idly, waiting for the principal. I hunched my back over, elbows resting in my lap as I stared down toward my old, dirty, torn up blue vans. I felt a pulsing sensation in my lap. My phone was vibrating and flashing. I looked to the display taking in the caller I.D. Kevin…. Well; via phone or in person, it seemed Kevin could find a way to make my crotch tingle.

I snatched up my phone and answered it.

"Hello." I answered gingerly, not knowing what to expect.

"Naughty little Stan Marsh…. You still have to pay for that cheeky song you sang about me." Kevin purred sending shudders through my entire frame.

I cleared my throat in attempt to play it cool. I didn't need Kevin Stoley knowing he could affect me anymore than he already had.

"Well Kev, I'd say I paid enough back there, honestly dude….. you don't know you're alive until you've blown your load in the middle of class, in the palm of your lab partner, while the teacher is yelling at the pair of you."

Kevin let out an odd hum. "It's not a punishment if you enjoy it Stan."

"Oh it that right?" I retorted, smirking widely enjoying the tension between us.

"Yeah it's right, like you're enjoying our conversation right now, you smiling fool." Kevin quickly responded.

I shot out of my seat staring around the deserted corridor. I flipped the bird and smirked.

"No one's in the halls and if you can see me what am I doing now?" I tested.

Kevin chuckled briefly. "Stanny, Stan, Stanny boy….. I never said I could see you. I often have lucky guesses. Why are you always so paranoid?"

I breathed a long, deep sigh and leant against the wall behind me as I began chewing the nails on my free hand.

"So what do you want Stoley?" I quizzed. Kevin mumbled something quickly causing me to screw my face up.

"Huh!?" I replied with the grace of a toothless hic.

"I just thought you deserve to know, the coach of the basketball team is in with the principal. He meets her in her office at around two o'clock, every two days and he eats her pussy out. It's pretty fucking gross if you ask me, but I prefer the company of men, so vagina's hold no intrigue to me. On another note, it's good for him because it ensures more funding for balls, jerseys and all that sporting mumbo jumbo. Now to the shitty part. He eats her good until she squirts and it takes about two hours…. Older people and their malfunctioning sexual organs. Who takes two hours to cum? Anyway it's two forty now, so you can either wait for them to finish, he'll strut out wiping his mouth like he's just had the best seafood chowder he's ever eaten or if you don't believe me, there's a glass marked triple two beside a pot plant in the hall, you see it? Triple two stands for; two o'clock, every second day for two hours. Take the glass, place it to the door and place your ear to the glass. Once you figure out I'm being honest you should just leave. Her whole office reeks of pussy after these appointments. I'd honestly rather huff your gym shoes over even get a whiff of her office any day. If you need further explanation, imagine being on a fish trawler on a hundred degree day and you'll understand." Kevin explained.

I stared around the hall searching for a pot plant, phone still to my ear.

"I can't see it." I announced.

Kevin groaned, impatient. "You actually have to move from that one fucking spot to find it, for a sporting marvel you're butt fuck lazy Marsh."

I paced the hall until I found a miniscule, half dead frizzled up fern next to the school secretary's desk. I rolled my eyes brushing the plant away to find a small, glass tumbler with three twos scrawled on it in messy marker.

I slowly made way back toward the officer door and slowly clinked the glass against the door, not making enough of a sound to allow the inhabitancy to know I was eavesdropping.

"Oh fuck yes Mr Fischer, slurp my lady, love chowder from right up inside me. Lap it up you filthy fucking beast!" A voice happily moaned from inside the door.

Disgusted and vocalizing how grossed out I was, I dropped the glass and ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

Standing on the grassy patch outside the main office building I shuddered and shook, feeling dirty from what I'd just heard. I held my cell back to my ear to hear Kevin hysterically laughing at my reaction.

"Ok so you were fucking right…. What do you want for that?" I asked sarcastically, still trying to remain indifferent to the hot nerd.

"Well they got their triple two, I was hoping I could get a sixty nine, maybe my balls licked, even a good asshole fingering while you're at it? No? Ok Stan here's my offer, I know you think about me naked, hell every time you adjust your belt or the tie on your football shorts, I assume you're daydreaming about pounding my ass. So let's make dreams reality. I want you Stan Marsh, I need to fuck you, I wanted to be fucked by you. It's been that way for a while…. My proposal is meet me at my house tonight around eight and we can discuss our innermost desires, maybe even act out a few tonight." Kevin stated, confidently.

I laughed.

"Oh… well…. I've only ever topped with guys Kevin. If you'd be willing to sub….." I began to be cut off.

"Marsh, don't fuck with me. Be there at eight or forget it. I only offer chances once. Oh and two more things. Chewing your nails is a disgusting habit, just like flipping the bird is not only rude but it makes you look like a Tucker tryhard." Kevin said sternly.

"What the fuck Stoley, you could see me?" I snarled before Kevin disconnected the call.

I stared at the cell and shook my head taking in all that had just occurred. I stuffed the cell back in the pocket of my jeans.

I, Stan Marsh, now had one hell of a choice to make. Go to Kevin's at eight and express all my dirty depraved sex fantasies in hopes Kevin would accept them and make them come to life in return for me submitting to a selection of his or forever lose the opportunity to find out if Kevin Stoley was my match. Did I mention how much I fucking hate choices?


End file.
